Frozen
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: A brilliant man orchestrates a series of high-profile murders that grip the city of Gotham - all from inside his jail cell. Now Batman, Commissoner Gordon and the prosecutor assigned to his case are the only ones who can end the icy reign of terror.
1. Invasion

**Another Dead Hero- Hey people, i'm back! With a new fanfic i promise to finish, i know i tried to do so with the "Movie Characters..." one, but after doing that kind of stuff, i wanted to different stuff, then me and my bro were talking and we talking about who would be a good Batman villain in the next movie. When we got to Mr. Freeze, we thought a while, then we thought of Christoph Waltz, who played to perfection Col. Hans Landa in "Ingloruous Basterds". Then i thought of how Mr. Freeze would be if Christopher Nolan universe, then i knew it would be like "Law Abiding Citizen", so here it is. Peace and please R&R people!**

**Batman: Frozen**

On a dark rainy night in Gotham, in a small apartment. A man in his 50's was working on some research. He had nicely combed brown hair with some of it graying on the sides and was dressed in white buttoned up shirt, dark blue slacks and black loafers. The room he was in was a mini-libary of sorts, he was typing heavily on his laptop smoking a cigarette at his desk. This man is Victor Friez, one of the biggest cryogenic scientists in the world and now a current citizen of Gotham.

He was looking up various infomation on Dry Freezing, which was a technique used by many taxidurmists who freeze dead animals, or peoples dead pets, depending on how you look at it and would stuff them. You would first dip them in liquid Co2, then take them out fast. The end result would be that the animal is frozen so much, there's no moisture in it, just solid as a rock. Wouldn't even tell it was frozen unless you touched it.

Soon he was done with his research, saved it all and turned off his computer. He then exited the study and walked into the kitchen where two women were. One was your standard Hispanic old woman named Lorna and one was a beauty. Long flowing blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a fancy blue dress and black high heels.. She looked fine for being 47, this is Nora Friez.

Victor smiled as he hugged his wife from behind and kissed her on her cheek as she set up the dinner. "Hello sweet heart." Victor said in a calm and charming tone to which Nora smiled back.

"Like how our anniversary dinner looks?" Nora asked to which Victor nodded his head. It was a nice dinner Victor then noticed Lorna with the dishes.

"You need any help Lorna?" Victor asked the housemaid.

"No thank you Mr. Friez, but thanks." The old woman said with a smile as Victor put his hands on his wife stomach which had a huge bump on it.

"How's Junior coming?" Victor asked his wife who smiled back.

"Just fine, felt a kick earlier." She smirked before kissing Victor. Then out of nowhere...

KNOCK KNOCK

Both Friez heard the door along with Lorna. "I'll get it." Victor said before kissing Nora again, then he walked off the front door. "Yes-" He tried to say as he opened the door up, only to get a baseball bat to the face. It struck hard, sending him against a mirror, breaking the glass and making him fall.

Victor opened his eyes in pain to see there was two people, bursting in. One was a small skinny red haired man, he looked around and there was a huge heavy set black haired man. Victor's hearing seemed off due to the pain, but he heard the words "Tie up" and "Find any info." coming from the huge man to the small man.

The small man then went up to Victor and tied him up with some rope quickly as Lorna came by with a frying pan in hand, ready to attack. But it was too late as the huge man took out a pistol and shot her in the chest, killing her. Victor could hear his wife scream as he wiggled in a attempt to break free, but it didn't work.

The huge man then went in the kitchen and took out Nora by her hair, before tying her hands up behind her back and putting duct tape over her mouth. He then laid her on the floor by force and started to unzip his pants.

"NNOOOO!" Victor screamed at the man before the huge man shot him in the shoulder and went back to doing what he was gonna do to Nora. Victor watched, bleeding pain and screaming as the man raped his wife in front of his eyes. He then noticed the small man coming by with Victor's laptop disgusted.

"Hey man! What the hell! We gotta go, we got what we needed!" The small man yelled at his partner who just smirked in a evil way and picked up Nora's head and brought a knife to it as he, along with Nora looked at a bleeding out Victor.

"Calm down man, chill." The huge man said before slashing Nora's neck, killing her. Victor screamed like he never had before as he watched his wife die.

"NOOOOO!" Victor cried as he started to black out. "NORA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He then watched hazly as both men exited the apartment, then he looked at Nora's corpse one last time before blacking out.


	2. The Deal

**Another Dead Hero- Okay, here's another chapter of it. I would like to note that the first 2 chapters takes place a year before Bruce Wayne comes back to Gotham, the rest of it would take place 3 months after "The Dark Knight". Mr. Freeze in this fanfic isn't the "Needs cold to live and ice gun" type like in the comics, he's more of a cold (No pun intended), smart and calculating "Law Abiding Citizen" type, every murder he commits, it's involed with the cold. He's also not bald in this, has a full head of hair and beard, but he has the red lensed glasses and is willing to make Gotham and the Justice System into a frozen wasteland. Hope you like him like this and review this, peace.**

**Batman: Frozen**

3 days later...

After the gruesome murders that took place in Gotham, the city was crazy on how the case would go as this was becoming the biggest courtcase since the O.J. trials, many reporters wanted to get even one small bit of info, just to spread it out in their papers, just for profit.

In the buliding of the District Attorney Carl Finch, both said DA and his assistant district attorney Jeff Bradford walked though the halls of the building, before getting to the front door where two guards where. Both stopped and Finch stopped and looked at Bradford. "So here it is, the big time, just like you wanted." Finch said to a nodding Bradford.

Bradford was a tall and skinny man, he wore a nice black suit with white lining and along with dark blue shoes. His brown hair was shaven down to a good height and his face said he was ready. "Yes it is."

"So, i must know. Anything new on the Friez case?" Finch asked his assistant district. "You know i couldn't be there to know since my daughter had her Ballet preformance."

Bardford sighed before bringing Finch to the shadows, so no one can hear em'. "Morson want's to make a deal, he's willing to testify against Combs. He's saying that Combs was the killer."

Finch was somewhat horrified to hear this. "What do you mean? Morson's a convinced rapist and killer. Most Combs had done before this case was robbery. They both killed a housemaid AND a pregnant woman."

"Well Morson says in return for testifying against Combs, he'll want just 3 years." Bradford said to a shocked Finch.

"But that's barely justice at all with this case." Finch responded not liking this.

"Well i'm sorry, but i'm gonna make the deal." Bradford said with a straightface. "Some justice, it's better than none."

Finch just gave a long sigh before looking at the doors, then back at Bradford. "You tell Friez yet?"

"No, was gonna tell him before we entered court." Bradford said before getting in front of the doors, then looked back at a somewhat betrayed Finch. "Coming?"

"Yeah, let's hope you know what you're doing." Was the last words Finch said before they exited the building and out into the crowd of reporters.

Later...

In the back of the Courthouse, where no press where, Bradford lead Victor Friez, who had a armcast on there. "So, how's the case going?" Victor asked. "They gonna get death?"

"They're willing to make a deal." Bradford calmly said to Victor who just was confused.

"What?" was all Victor could respond before Bradford explained the deal and the outcome. Victor just was flabbergasted at hearing this. "With Morson making the deal, he only gets 3 years while Combs gets death row?" He asked to which Bradford nodded. "That's not right, i saw Morson kill them both, he raped and killed my wife and unborn child! The jury, they're gonna belivive me!"

"I'm sorry, but we're gonna do the deal." Bradford said back to a horrifed Victor.

"You can't do this, this isn't right. Whatever happened to Justice?" Victor pleaded as he watched Bradford walk away.

"It's like the weather, it changes!" Was all Bradford said, leaving Victor alone.

Soon, the court case was in action. Bradford stood in front of Judge Brian Handley, in front of a smirking Morson, in front of the jury, everyone. "So, what is the deal Morson's willing to make, Mr. Bradford?" The Judge asked Bradford who just gripped his tie a bit before looking up at the Judge.

"Morson is willing to testify against Combs, in extange for a reduced setentice." Bradford responded.

Later...

Many people in front of the courthouse waited till' Morson walked out the doors, rasing his hands up smiling. Everyone got insane, wanting to know what happened. Bradford and Finch, who came out of another entrance walked though the crowd before Morson noticed Bradford and came up to him smiling. "Well, i gotta say thank you for accepting the deal." He said, with a evil grin before holding out his hand.

Bradford was offset by Morson, but neverless shook his hand. "Ah, your welcome." Many people took pictures and filmed the two shaking hands. As everyone looked on at Morson, including Finch. Bradford looked around before noticing from far away, someone was watching the crowd, mainly Bradford himself.

Took him a while to notice who it was, it was Victor Friez, shocked at what he saw. Bradford felt as though a chill went down his spine. He then turned back around to Finch and noticfied him about who just looked at him. When the two looked back, Friez wasn't there. Like a ghost.

Victor, now alone in Gotham, this world, was now a changed man, the people he trusted to serve justice betrayed him. No one was with him now, he now had a new mission to serve. Now the only law that mattered to him is Vengeance.


	3. Set Up

**Another Dead Hero- Okay, new chapter time people! On towards it! This chapter will take place 2 years after the first two chapters and now 3 months after "Dark Knight", so it'd be hard for Batman to get info up close... Oh wait, no it won't. Read and get your review on bitches!**

**Batman: Frozen**

2 years later...

In the heat of the night... Sorry, catchy song. Now after the Joker/Havey Dent probelm, Batman is now classifed under the "Criminal" list and now is the subject of a manhunt. But that won't stop him from stopping the bad guys. Speaking of which...

In the streets of Gotham, A man with a long brown shaggy hair wandered though the streets, he was on his way to drop off a major package for a wealthly cilent. Everything seemed good, but he looked around. In case he was roaming the night, good thing he was packing some firepower. As he walked, he noticed a hooker on the streets and licked his lips. "Oh goody".

He looked at his watch to see what time it was, 45 mins, enough time for a quicky. So he smirked and approached the hooker. She wore a skimpy red dress and had her black hair cut in a pixie style cut, lots of makeup on, didn't matter though. Man needs pleasure, no matter how good or bad it is.

"Hey, how much?" The man asked her to which the woman looked up and down at him. From her point of view, she looked at him seeing he was some low level mob flunky, but hell. Jobs a job. "$200 a hour." She then checked him out again. "Maybe $250?"

"I only got 45 minutes." The man responded to which the prosistute just shrugged.

"Fine, $100 then." She said before the two walked towards the dark alley. She knew it was gonna be another long night, but before she could do anything, the man pushed her up against the walll hard. "What the?"

"Quiet bitch, gonna make this good for me and you..." He said taking out a knife. "We'll se-"

But he never finished his words as a scarred hand grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back into the shadows. The woman was freaked out, thinking it was Batman. Then the blood gurgling pleads of mercy said otherwise. The man that was gonna rape her fell out of the shadows, in front of her. stuck into the bottom of his jaw was what appeared to be your basic dollar store pen, it was shoved enough to kill, that and his neck was also slit.

The woman looked back at the shadows to see a shaved headed man in only dark brown pants and boots come out. But he was all scarred up on his whole body, small nicks were on his body, looked to be self-inflicted, even some on his head. He had a knife in his hand and made a small nick on his arm. "201, going for 202." The man said in a gravely voice, that made the hooker know who this was. Victor Zsasz, also known as Mr. Zsasz.

The woman then tried to run away from Zsasz, but when she turned around to run, she bumped into something hard. When she looked up, she saw it wasn't something hard, it was SOMEONE hard. Looking she knew who this man was. The Batman was in front of her and Mr. Zsasz, who smirked.

"Ah, the Batman. Biggest zombie in this city." Zsasz smirked as held his knife up at the hero.

"You're going back to Arkham." Batman growled to which Zsasz shook his head.

"No can do, i don't wanna be in a joint full of you zombies, no. I like being out here, at least here it's easy to kill." Zsasz replied before rushing towards Batman and swinging his knife at the Dark Knight who dodged each swipe, but then Zsasz managed to get a stab on Batman's leg, which didn't work since the blade broke upon impact hitting the armor plating.

Batman then elbowed Zsasz hard in the face, dazing him out, he then headbutted him, knocking him out. After tying him up and hanging up on a lightpost. Batman then noticed the Prosistute hiding and looked at her. "You better get home." And with those words, he was off.

As he romaed the streets, out on patroe, he heard a beeping. From his belt, Batman took what seemed to be a tracker out. "Gordon." Batman muttered before running off in another direction. Soon he was at the home of Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon. Batman perched himself on the roof of the deck in the back as Gordon came out and stopped in front of him. "Hello Jim."

Gordon looked at him as he took out a ciggerete, put it in his mouth and lit it up. "Bats." He said inhaling, then blowing out smoke. "Sure you heard about it, over at the Prison."

"Prison immate, Robert Combs. Yeah, gas leak, lit up a match for his ciggerete. Caused a explosion." Batman noted to which Gordon nodded his head.

"Yeah, pretty much said it all." Gordon nodded his head saying before taking out some photos and giving it to Batman. "But it wasn't a accident. Look." Batman gave the photos a look. Basic black and white photos. They showed of the burnt remains of the cell, the charred up body parts of Combs, evidence, so on. "Check out the last picture." Batman looked at the last picture to see what appeared to be a broken up air conditioner with the words "Calm down, chill" written under the burnt bed where the pieces of the air conditioner where.

"Calm down, chill?" Batman said to himself before looking up at a sighing Gordon. "A message?"

"From the looks of it, yes." Gordon remarked before taking out a file and giving it to Batman, who looked at it to see a picture of a big black haired man. "Reason Combs was in jail was that he surposely killed a housemaid before raping and killing a pregnant woman in front of her tied up husband. His name is Jason Morson, convicted multiple rapist and killer, now just recently released."

"You don't belvive Combs killed them, don't you. Think it was Morson?" Batman asked to which Gordon gave a snicker.

"Think? Of course it was him. But since the case happened before you came, he had some help on the inside." Gordon said, stonefaced. "Look, i was the officer who came upon the crime scene, i seen some horrific things, but that had to be the worse."

"So maybe now Morson is tying up loose ends? Getting rid of anyone who knows the truth." Batman remarked to which Gordon nodded his head.

"Yes, the writing on the wall. The Husband of the deceased, Victor Friez. He said that Morson said those same words before he killed his wife. Morson also said the same thing to me when he and Combs were brought in." Gordon explained beforep putting out his ciggerete. "Now before you go off to find him, we already have plans to bring him, in fact." Gordon then checked his watch and nodded his head. "I should get ready rigth now, i'm going in with others."

"Alright." Batman said as Gordon turned around towards the door. But then Gordon remembered something and turned around.

"Wait a-" He started to say only to see Batman was gone from the roof. Gordon only shook his head. "Never get used to that."

Now over on the other side of the city, Jason Morson is in his rundown apartment shirtless, injecting himself with whatever drugs he could get his fat fingers on. As he gets high, he looks to his right on the ground. He looks to see some junky woman on the rug and he laughs. Then all of a sudden, Fear Factory's "Fear Campaign" started playing from his phone. He looked and picked it up before answering it. "Hello?"

"Jason Morson, get out of your house now." A distorded voice confusing him before he laughed.

Morson only shook his head "Christ, who is this, Ronnie? You sick-"

"Relaxing on your couch, shooting yourself up with whatever godforsaken drugs, drugged out bitch on your rug." The voice said shocking Morson, who took a gun off his table, then looked out the windows to see if anyone was watching him. "Pathfetic"

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Morson growled as he looked out to see nothing.

"That doesn't matter, look out at the south window." The voice said as Morson checked out a window. "The SOUTH window." So Morson looked out that one to see many police coming towards his house.

"Shit!" Morson growled before hanging up and running over to his coat closet, putting on a coa and running out his appartment, then upstairs up to the roof. He then looked down at the ground and fired some shots at cops, hitting one. He then started to run across the roofs. As he did, his phone rang again and he answered it running. "What the hell man? Who are you?"

"Names doesn't matter right now, now keep running. See that slaughter house over on the right and get rid of our gun." The voice asked to which Morson threw his gun on the ground and looked to his right and seen the slaughter house. "Go over there, now." Morson started to do just that. "There's a cop car there, cop in there knocked out, go there. And be careful, the Bat's out tonight."

Morson ran around the roofs before going down a fire escape and running towards the Slaughter House. True to the voice's word, there was a cop car there. Looking around to see any cops or Batman, he ran across and entered the car. Inside was indeed a knocked out cop, black haired with gray beard and buck toothed. Morson looked to see he was armed and slowly grabbed the cop's gun and took it. He then pushed the cop hard enough to wake him up. "Hey man! Wake up!" The cop looked and seen his gun pointed at him. "Thanks for the car, now here's the end of the line for you."

"No, please. My wife, she's pregnant!" The cop pleaded as Morson smirked. Then all of a sudden, Morson's phone rang and he picked it up. "Two seconds." He put the phone up to his ear. "Hey man, thanks for helping me out here, kinda caught me in a weird moment." Morson said as he kept the gun pointed at the cop while seeing if any other cops of Batman was around.

What Morson didn't see was that the cop rose his hand up to show a phone in his hand and he spoke into it. "Well done my friend, cold blooded." Morson turned slowly to see the cop speak into his phone, only to hear the cop's voice, only it was distored. Morson shook his head. "Part one is done."

Morson then pulled the trigger and tried to shoot the cop, only for him to stop in place. Litteraly, he was stuck in place, like he was frozen. The cop put down his phone and looked at Morson who was still looking at the cop shocked. "Do you remember me?" The cop asked before laughing a bit. "Oh sorry." The cop realized before taking off his hat, then he removed the black hair, revealing it was a wig. Brown hair with some gray on it, then the man took the buck teeth out of his mouth and looked back at the stunned Morson, it was the man who's wife he raped and killed, Victor Friez. "How about now? You one time visited me and my wife, along with our housekeeper."

Victor then took Morson's hand with the gun and worked it around carefully. The gun that Morson had had needles popping out of the handle and they pireced his hand. Victor smiled as he held the gun cafefully. "Nifty huh, just had to pull the trigger and the needles kick in." He then looked close at Morson's eyes. "Look a like frozen in place, that's cause the toxin, now coursing though your body now is kicking in. Made in labs over in Tokyo, Japan. Used sometimes by the Yakuza, when they wanna do things quick, but painful."

Victor grinned at a frozen Morson who made a somewhat moan. "Oh yes, you're about as frozen as a ice sculpture, normally you wouldn't be aware of what you sense. But that's the magic of the toxin, you're abouslutey frozen in place, yet all your senses are in check, so that means you can feel everything, includuing pain." Victor responded before taking a small remote out to which behind the cop car, a garage door opened up in the slaughter house, then Victor gave a evil smile as he put on a pair of black glasses with red lens and looked back at Morson. "Which i might add, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot now."

And with those words, Victor started up the car and backed up into the garage before the doors closed. Just then, a couple cop cars came by, none knowing what was gonna take place now.


	4. Revenge

**Another Dead Hero- Okay, i say it's new chapter time people! This is the one where everything gets insane as Mr. Freeze is gonna make some blood fly! Woo, let's get this sick little puppy going people! R&R people!**

**Batman: Frozen**

Later after Victor Friez kidnapped Jason Morson, hellbent on revenge, Morson now found himself inside a huge meat freezer, he still couldn't move and he was laid out on what appeared to be a operation table. Even know he couldn't move, he could tell he was strapped down to it. The coldness of the room went down his spine as it seemed to be in the -20 degree level. He laid on the table defenseless before he heard a snicker. "Don't even try." A familar voice said before he stepped into Morson's vision. It was Victor Friez, dressed in what seemed to be in a dark blue winter jacket, Dark blue pants and black boots.

"Comfy? Cause you're gonna be here for a while my friend." Victor calmly said as he started hooking up many needles and electropads to Morson. He then pointed at the chest. "To check up on your heart level." Victor then pointed at the needles. "To keep you nice and full of blood as a lot will drop and can't risk you bleeding out."

Victor then took out a clamp out and ajusted it before setting it in Morson's mouth. "Normally, i would want you to be quiet during this, but seeing as i screamed as you raped and killed my wife, you're gonna scream for me." Victor then made a look around of their current locale and smirked.

"Like the place? Really didn't cost me as much as i expected, but i didn't care. Sorta suits me." Victor smirked as Morson's eyes moved around before Victor bent down next to the table and activated a crank which brought the table up, making it stand up. Morson looked at a giddy Victor who then pointed in front of them. "Oh look."

Morson's eyes turned to see in frotn of him was a mirror and taped on the middle of it was a picture, it was of Nora Friez. "See that picture? She gets to watch you suffer and it's gonna be the last thing you'll see. You took her life, i'll take yours."

Victor then moved over to the medical table, which had many instruments of pain and a heart monitor. He then picked up a clear needle from a set of them and showed it to Morson. "See this?" He asked taking the cap off before testing it. "Epipen or as it's more commonly known as, a adrenaline shot. It'd keep you from from passing out due to our activities." He explained as he injected the needle into a tube with was connected to Morson's arm., making his heart rate go up high.

"Oh look, your heart is beating so fast." Vctor said smiling before touching his own chest. "Mine too! Oh how fun this will be." He then walked back to the table and came back with a huge shard of glass in him hand. "See this, this is for cutting you open. But that is for later." He then put the glass shard back and took out a scalpel. "This is for your eyelids, so you don't try to close your eyes."

Victor then pointed at a camera that set place next to the mirror. "That's gonna capture all of our fun in the snow." He smirked before going next to the camera and turning it on, recording what was happening. He then traded his pair of black glasses with red lens and replaced them a set of black goggles with red lens before picking up a huge rusty saw and walking up to a now scared shirtless Morson as he placed the blade next to his leg.

Victor took notice of the scared reaction Morson had and smiled back in the most evil smile you could think of. "Calm down man..." He asked to which Morson then remembered when he said that as Victor tilted his head. "Chill."

Then Victor started sawing the leg off Jason Morson off as muffled screams echoed though the slaughter house. 30 minutes later, the garage doors of the Salughter house opened up and the cop car pulled out of it. Victor then exited out of the car and went over to the trunk of the car before opening it. Inside of it was a cop, handcuffed and gagged struggling in it. Victor just gave him a hardened look and gave the cop the keys to the car and a cell phone. "Thanks for the car."

Then Victor walked away from the crime scene, alone. He looked up and seen the sun was rising and he smirked to himself. "It's gonna be a cold summer in Gotham."

Later that day, Commissioner Gordon was working on various paper work at the GPD when a detective came in with a file in hand. "Hey Commissioner, we got good and bad news about Morson."

"What is it?" Gorson asked due to him actally doing paperwork on looking for Morson. "You find him?" The detective nodded his head. "Well where is he? I wanna talk to him."

The Detective then stopped and looked a little offset. "Yeah, that's where the bad news comes in."

Next thing Gordon knew, he was being driven over to the same slaughter house from earlier this chapter. "Slaughter house? How nice." He said in a deadpan tone. He exited the car, gun in hand as did others. They went though many different cold hallways till' they stopped in one spot. The Meat locker, many all almost threw up at the sight. "Son of a bitch".

The sight they all seen was the operation table, back on the ground. They also seen Morson's dismembered body all laid out around the room. But then they noticed something. "Hey guys, where's the head?" One officer noticed to which everyone looked around.

"Everyone search for the-" Commissioner Gordon started to say before one person pointed behind him. Gordon turned to see the head of Morson with a huge piece of ice wedged into his forehead, stuck on a meat hook, scaring Gordon. "Jesus!" he yelled before looking closely at the head. He looked at it before noticing something. "That's dry ice." He noticed as he looked at the ice, then looked at Morson's mouth and opened it.

Seems that the teeth have been removed and there was a picture in there. Gordon took it out to see it was of Nora Friez. "Nora Friez?" Then something went though his mind. "I know who did this."

Now back in the city, in his high rise. Bruce Wayne was doing some ground exercises in his living room as his fateful butler Alfred Pennyworth came in. 'So master Bruce, any insight of the Combs case?"

"Gordon said that they were searching for Morson." Bruce said as he did some push ups. "Due to this manhunt on me, makes looking for evidence harder."

Bruce then got up and grabbed the remote control for his TV. "Well if it's anything to you, maybe this manhunt is a blessing in disguise, maybe you don't have to worry about people getting in harms way."

Bruce just sat on his couch and just nodded his head. "Well maybe-" But he stopped when he seen the news. he turned it up to hear it more.

"... Jason Morson, convinced rapist and murderer, most notability known for being part of the murder of Lorna Dios and Nora Friez, both the housemaid and wife of local cryogenic scientist Victor Friez, was found dead in the abandoned Regetti slaughter house over in the south side of Gotham. Here's a clip of Commissioner James Gordon at the crime scene.

The TV then switched to show Gordon in front of the slaughter house as many body bags were led out. "Ah yeah, Morson was found in there-" Gordon then just sighed. 'You know what? Just read about in the damn paper." He said walking off before the screen went back to a female news-reporter.

"That was shot just earlier today and the place arrested Victor Friez in his home earlier too after a photo of his wife was found as they witnesses put it "In the mouth of Jason Morson". He didn't put up a struggle, but just kept silent as he was put in the cop car and brought in the local jailhouse.

Bruce turned off the TV and shook his head. "Something ain't right. You see the look on his face. Something doesn't add up."

"Maybe he snapped." Alfred guessed to which Bruce shook his head.

"I don't know, have to look into it."


	5. Reunion

**Another Dead Hero- Alright, another new chapter of "Frozen", now Mr. Freeze is in jail, like that'd stop him. Oh, forgot to mention, but even know this has Batman in it, it's more of a Commissioner Gordon and Mr. Freeze focused story, Batman will still appear in it, but i have more fun with Gordon and Mr. Freeze. All right people, let's read some godamn fanfics. R&R people, come on!**

**Batman: Frozen**

Now over at the Gotham City Penitentiary, many reporters were swarming the outside, wanting to know some info, it was like the Friez murders only 3 years earlier, only now it was more insane due to Victor being the killer and both Morson and Combs being the victims.

Commissioner Gordon stood in the security room next to the interrogation room where Victor was, not moving. He now wore a dark blue prsion jumpsuit with a white shirt under it. He also had his black glasses with red lens on. "He hasn't said a word to anyone of us since he was brought in." One guard said as they were waited for the prosecutor assigned to the case to come. "All he's done is breathing and sitting."

"Well maybe he's waiting for his lawyer to start cracking." Another said before Gordon shook his head.

"Maybe, but it's like he doesn't care he's in jail, like he wants-" The Commissioner tried to say before a door opened behind him. He looked to see Harvey Dent's successor for being DA come in, Jeff Bradford.

"Okay, i was told to come here while i was interrupted during my kids birthday party, better be important." He said, not happy being there before looking at Gordon. "Hey Gordon, how's Barb and the kids?"

"Doing fine." He said before pointing at the window connecting the room they were in to the interrgation room Victor was held. "Remember him?"

Bradford gave a look towards where Victor was before becoming not happy. "You gotta be kidding." Then Victor, as like he knew Bradford was looking at him gave him a smirk, sending everyone's spines a chill down it.

"Well, looks like we know what he was waiting for." One of the guards said before he pressed the button for the door to open and Bradford entered the room and sat across from Victor as Gordon came in, just in case.

Victor gave Gordon a nod to him before looking at Bradford. "Hello Jeff."

"Hello." Bradford said before Victor kept looking at him dead in the eyes, he then took out a tape recorder. "I'm gonna ask you some straight foward questions, if that's all right with you."

"Proceed District Attorney Bradford." Victor nodded as he brought his handcuffed hands up on the table.

"Okay, is your name Victor Jonas Friez?" Bradford asked, only for Victor to shake his head no while sneering at him.

"No, Victor Friez is dead. The day my wife died, he died too." Victor growled to which Bradford looked at Gordon confused, that only got him a shrug of the shoulders by the commissioner. He then looked back at Victor.

"Well, what would you rather be call named then?"

Victor gave it some thought before smirking. "Call me... Mr. Freeze. Only Mr. Freeze."

"... Okay... Mr. Freeze." Bradford replied before he wrote it down on a pad of paper. "What was it you did for a living?"

Mr. Freeze just shrugged and muttered. "I was a scientist, worked in the field of cryogenics."

"Studying on the cold and how it works?" Bradford asked as he wrote down more stuff on his pad as Mr. Freeze nodded. Bradford then looked up at Freeze with a now serious look. "Did you kill both Jason Morson and Robert Combs?"

Mr. Freeze put his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands. "Did i kill them? Well i did imagine how'd i do it, every single detail of how'd i do it, watching them die with frozen looks in their eyes, staring up at you." Freeze explained before pointing his hands at Bradford. "I mean, I'm sure if it was you who lost your wife and unborn child, you would plan how to kill the killers responsible, am i right?" Mr. Freeze asked before pointing at Commissioner Gordon. "I'm sure he'd do the same."

"So, you did kill them?" Bradford asked to which Mr. Freeze smirked. Bradford just looked ta Victors eyes before getting up. "Well that settles it, I'm done." He said as he turned around to walk out of the room along with Commissioner Gordon. But then...

"Wait, that's it?" Mr. Freeze asked to which Bradford and Gordon turned back around to see Freeze confused. "That's what you're gonna work with?"

Bradford looked at Gordon who was just as confused as he was before Bradford sat back down. "You confessed to the murders." Mr. Freeze then smirked as he waved his finger in a "No-No" sense.

"No i didn't, i just told you some bullcrap that implies i did the murders. I never confessed at all." Mr. Freeze explained to Bradford. "Pathfetic that you'd just use the meaningless information i gave you and you tried to use it against me." Mr. Freeze then got close to Bradford's face. "You want a full on confession? I'll give you one, but i wanna make a deal first."

"A deal?" Bradford asked back to which Mr. Freeze nodded his head. He then got back to his notepad "Okay, what you want?"

Mr. Freeze gave it some thought before smirking. "I want one of those really nice TV's. I just... I can't think straight without watching a nice show. Pretty boring in my cell without one." Everyone was now just like they got hit by a truck as they didn't see that coming.

"Big ol' plasma screen?" Bradford smirked to which Mr. Freeze smirked back.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"The one made by Sony?"

"Yeah. Great for watching Frosty The Snowman, maybe also a DVD player with that movie along with it?"

"Okay, I know what you mean, love that."

"So? Are you going to take the deal?"

Bradford looked back up from his notepad smiling "Hell no." Mr. Freeze just looked now mad at Bradford who left the room as did Gordon. When back in the Security room, everyone was confused.

"Why didn't you make the deal?" Gordon yelled at Bradford pointing over at Mr. Freeze. "He offered to confess and you threw it away."

"He's messing with me, he wants to mess with my head!" Bradford shot back at Gordon, who just shook his head.

"We're trying to put him in jail and we need him to cooperate with us!" Gordon noted. "He won't do that if you don't give him what he wants!" He then walked near the window and pointed at Mr. Freeze. "If you wanna bring him to justice, you just do what he wants!"

Bradford just gave it some thought before sighing, not happy.

Later that day, in the Prison, many guards though, hauling what appeared to be a huge cardboard box with a TV inside, another which had a DVD player and one guard had in his hand a copy of "Frosty The Snowman". Many prisoners yelled and complained at what they seen. The guard entered and unpacked the boxes inside Mr. Freeze's cell as the fat Warden looked at Mr. Freeze and his cellmate, who was a small skinny man with buzzed cut blond hair and looked like he had some burn marks on his hands and wrists.

"You may have been given a special previlage, but you'll end up getting something every prisoner recives in here soon." The Warden said in a smug look before he walked away. Mr. Freeze looked and smiled.

"Well doesn't somebody have to take a chill pill." Mr. Freeze remarked as he and his cellmate entered the cell.

His cellmate looked at him confused as Mr. Freeze put the DVD in and started to watch the movie. "What'd you do to get in here, anyways?"

Mr. Freeze didn't take his eyes off of the TV and relaxed on his bunk. "Gave the wrong cop the cold shoulder." He then paused the movie and looked at his cellmate. "What they call you and why you here?"

The cellmate brought his burned hands and wrists up and smirked. "Garfield Lynns, multiple counts of Arson and murder. They call me Firefly."

Mr. Freeze smiled and held out his hand to Firefly, who shook his hands. "Mr. Freeze."


	6. Bail Denied

**Another Dead Hero- Okay people, another chapter you all will like. Really notice people don't review this much, would be nice if people did, so i can maybe do what they say, but no. Rather go to Joker love storys, which i might add there are a shit load on here. You know what, whatever. Just read on people, R&R!**

**Batman: Frozen**

Before the plea hearing of the man, now claiming to be called Mr. Freeze. Bradford lead Commissioner Gordon lead Bradford off to another part of the courthouse where no one was. Bradford was a little offset as Gordon was worried. "Jeff, something's up. I was just told by some of your guys that they found evidence at Friez's house and they found two weird things there."

"Really? Just now?" Bradford asked now worried himself. "What they find?"

Gordon looked around before taking two evidence baggies out of his jacket. He gave one to Bradford. Inside was a book. "Seems he was more than a cryogenic scientist."

Bradford looked at the book and seen it's spine. It said "United State Code Annotated Title II, Bankruptcy: 81 to 100". He was surprised at this. "That impossible, he was a scientist." He then looked back at Gordon. "What was the other thing?"

Gordon then gave him the last baggy. Inside was a burnt out piece of newspaper paper, hard to tell what was on it till' he looked close at the picture. It was of him shaking Morson's hand in front of the courthouse 3 years eariler. "This is, we can get him since this is consistered evidence!" Gordon only shook his head.

"They won't them two pass, no fingerprints on them." Gordon said before looking around, then he looked back at Bradford. "Something seems to-" Gordon's phone then started to ring as did Bradford's, both looked at each other, very concerned. "Hello?" They both asked.

Over with Gordon, his wife was on the phone. "Jim, we got a probelm!" His wife's voice said concerned and scared.

"What is it?"

"He sent a video! Friez killing Morson! Junior and Babs seen the video, they're scared!"

"Well tell them it was fake! A horror film!"

"Please come home Jim!"

"Did you see his face?"

"No! He had on a mask or something, hard to tell! Please!"

"I'll be there as soon as i can, just keep the video ready for me, okay Barb? Kay?" Godon asked to which he heard his wife and agree. "Love you, bye." He then hanged the phone up before looking over at Bradford who was jsut as scared. "He sent a-"

"-Video of him killing Morson? Yes, did the same to my family, my 2 year old seen the video!" Bradford said not happy. "We gotta send him to jail!"

"He is in jail, but something's not right here!" Gordon yelled. "Why would he send a video to the both of us?"

"Don't know, but once his plea bargin gets denied, he won't hurt anyone else!" Bradford said as they both sighed in aggervation.

Later, in the courtroom, many lawyers were with Bradford as over on Freeze's side, there was no one. Gordon watched this from the crowd, knowing Victor wouldn't get set free. Judge Brian Handley looked and laid his eyes on Mr. Freeze, then back to Bradford. "So Mr. Bradford, you say you want the state to deny Mr..." He heisitated a bit before saying the rest. "... Freeze bail due to him being a flight risk and economic means?" Bradford nodded his head before he looked over at Mr. Freeze. "Since you already waved your right to consuel, Mr. Freeze, do you have anything to say?"

Mr. Freeze, who has been watching Bradford give his plea turned his head towards Judge Handley. "Yes, yes your honor." He said calmly. "Should i stand?"

"Please." Judge Handley to which Mr. Freeze stood up and brushed off some dirt off of his prison getup.

"Ah your honor, i'm just..." Mr. Freeze began, as if nervous. "A law abiding citizen, just a regular guy, not a flight risk, this is my first offense." He said before pointing at Bradford and the other lawyers. "The proscutors hasn't even offered one piece of evidence against me." He then looked over at Bradford. "Now with something like this, unless the state could provide a new piece of evidence showing my involment with the crime in question..." He then looked back at Judge Handley. "Then i find it very prejudencal, even VERY Consitional offense to keep me detained in jail, it's like ice. It's all slippery, haven't we witnessed what happened due to the result of those actions, both internationaly and domestically. Case in point, Domkins V. State of Georgia, doucument #325?"

Everyone was silent at this statement Mr. Freeze laid down to which it made silence thoughout the courtroom, Bradford was flaberguasted at hearing all of this, out of the man who was up against. Gordon even was surprised at hearing this. Judge Handley was conflicted, but nodded his head. "I'm actually inclined to agree with you, Mr. Freeze."

Bradford then stood up as Mr. Freeze was doing. "Ah, your honor. Mr. Freeze agreed to give us a full confession."

"Has he gave you it yet?"

"No he has not." Bradford then noted, knowing what jsut happened here as Mr. Freeze smiled.

"Then in this case, the state has failed to supply a convincing bases and i have to grant bail in the amount of-" The Judge explained, only to be interrupted by Bradford, who was looking at Mr. Freeze, who was now smirking at Judge Handley.

"I don't think that's a good idea your honor."

Then out of nowhere, Mr. Freeze started to snicker before laughing and clapping his hands, making everyone look at him confused and puzzled. "Thank you."

"Excuse me?" Judge Handley looked at him confused.

"No, I don't think I will excuse you." Mr. Freeze said in a rude tone. "You see, this is what I'm talking about. You were about to let me go. Are you kidding me? This is why we're here in the first place." He then smirked as he looked into the eyes of Judge Handley. "You think I don't remember who you are, Handley?"

"I would tread carefully, Mr. Freeze."

Mr. Freeze just shook his head as everyone watched. "Well, how carefully should I tread? Because apparently I just killed two people, one by blowing him up with a air conditioner and the other by hacking him up and placign his body in a meat locker, and you were about to let me walk right out that door! How MISGUIDED are you?" Mr. Freeze shook his head. "I feed you a couple of bullshit legal precedents, and there you go - you jump on it like a fat fuck kid seeing a whole big carton of chocolate ice cream! Folks, you all hang out..."

Judge Handley now nervously starts pounding with gavel on the sounding block, not getting happy. "I'm warning you, Mr. Freeze!"

"...in the same little club..."

"You will be held in contempt!"

"...and every day you let madmen and murderers back on the street. You're too busy treating the law..."

Judge Handley now keeps pounding. "One more time!"

"...like it's a fucking assembly line!"

"One more time."

"Do you have any idea what justice is?"

"You are now..."

"Whatever happened to right and wrong?"

"...in contempt of court."

"Whatever happened to right and wrong?"

"Remove this man!" Judge Handley pointed in anger at Mr. Freeze who started to be held by guards and Commissioner Gordon and started top be held away, but Mr. Freeze was fighting back.

"Whatever happened to the people?"

"Bail denied!"

"Whatever happened to justice?"

"Bail denied!"

"And I bet you fornacate yourself with a cold cherry popsicle!"

"Bailiff!"

Mr. Freeze then looked at Bradford as he's being dragged away in cuffs by Gordon and other policemen and smiled in happiness. "Hey, see you later, Jeff!"


	7. Deal Or Die

**Another Dead Hero- All right, long delay here people, but i think i got a idea on how this next chapter will go and it will be epic! Might as well mention (Like i did in another chapter) that batman in this is like him in "Joker" where he is mostly reference before the ending. All right, lets read some fucking fanfics! R&R!**

**Batman: Frozen**

Back in the interrogation room over at the prison after the day after the event that happened at the courthouse, Bradford once again sat in front of Mr. Freeze who was simply drink a glass of water with two cubes in it. Bradford, who was still a bit shaken jsut heard what Mr. Freeze said and is confused. "Insanity, that's what you're playing and building your defense on, insanity?"

Mr. Freeze nugded his glasses up a bit and kept his eyes on Bradford, who kept keeping his eyes on the notepad. "Jeff, don't keep our eyes on that notepad and listen to me." he said in a chilling tone to which Bradford did just that and Mr. Freeze just nodded his head calmly. "Thank you, i promised i'd give you a full on confession and i meant it, man of my word."

Bradford sighed before giving Mr. Freeze a very dead on serious look. "I saw a movie last night, in fact. So did Commissioner Gordon." Bradford then nodded his head before looking back at Freeze. "My two year old son and Gordon's family also seen a movie."

Mr. Freeze kept his calm look and took a sip from his cup before looking back at Bradford. "Yeah, did you ever talk to your sonabout good and evil?"

Bradford shook his head. "Don't have to."

Mr. Freeze just adjusted himself in the chair before looking around, then back at Bradford. "Yeah, well that's what the little home movie was about. Good conquiering evil, the rightous defeating the wicked suffering."

"I didn't catch that. I'm gonna give you one more chance, Freeze." Bradford replied back shaking his head. "I'm gonna give you one more chance."

Mr. Freeze saw Bradford take a tape recorder out and turned it on before smiling. "Well, you did get me my TV, DVD player and Frosty. Deals a deal." Bradford just gave him a look before nodding.

"That was you in the video? Killing Jason Morson?"

"Yes, that was me." Bradford gave Mr. Freeze a deadpan look, making the latter sigh. "Kay, fair enough. That was me, Mr. Freeze, on the video killing Jason Morson."

"Not good enough, need more details."

Mr. Freeze shook his head not happy before leaning in as close as he could get to the recorder. "Took his fingers off with bolt cutters, his teeth with pilers, toes with tin-nips, balls with hacksaw, penis with a box cutter, wedged a piece of dry ice into his head and stuffed a picture of my dead wife in his mouth, that detailed enough for ya'?"

"And Combs?"

"Simply rigging the air conditioner in his cell, then taking the gas vain, also in his cell and breaking it enough to crack it open, letting gas leak out. When he was sent back to his cell, took out a ciggerete and was about to light it up, that's when the air conditioner explodes, causing a chain reaction, making the cell blow up."

Bradford looked at a smug Mr. Freeze and shook his head. "Tired of your bullcrap, got everything i need."

"What now?"

"I go home, you go to prison, the rightous overcoming the wicked suffering, that make you feel better about the system?"

Mr. Freeze lowered his arms and nudged a bit. "What if i had another confession to make?"

Bradford just got up and shook his head. "Call a priest."

"Would mean another deal Jeff and that means you have to give me somethign in return." Mr. Freeze explained to which Bradford thought about it. "Ever had Frosty Treats ice cream? They send out ice cream cakes and ice cream cones, for parties and such." Bradford kept listening. "After my nightly dinner here, i want 5 ice cream cones, each with different flavors. Chocolate, vanilla, chocolate mint, peanut butter and rocky road-"

"Screw you and your ice cream." Bradford growled at Mr. Freeze who wasn't affected by the outburst.

"Tell you what, may i also have a dvd of A Christmas Story?" Mr. Freeze smirked as Bradford couldn't belive what he was hearing. "Love that movie, you know the kid who was little Ralphie was once in afterschool special about steroids?"

Bradford just walked away shaking his head. "First rule of neogotation, gotta have some to bargin with."

"What about the lifes of both Jonny Frost and Rogen Maselia?" Mr. Freeze asked to which Bradford stopped in his tracked and turned around shocked. Mr. Freeze just shrugged a bit, telling him to come back.

"Open." Bradford muttered to which the sercurty door opened up behind him and he exited the room.

Back in the sercurty room, Commissoner Gordon and some other cops were confused as Bradford sta down. "Wait, i know who Jonny Frost is, some flunky level crook who used to work for Joker, but who's Rogen Maselia?" He asked confused to which Bradford nodded his head.

"Morson's attorney" One cop answered to which Bradford looked over at one Hispanic cop.

"Did you find him?"

"No" The female cop, known as Anna Ramirez shook her head as she had a phone up to her ear. She covered the reciver and looked at Bradford. "I got his wife on the line, she hasn't seen him in 4 days." She then got back to the phone. "Thank you." She then hanged up.

But then out of nowhere, something went down their spines as a voice was heard.

"Well, looks like i got something to bargin for." Everyone turned to the two sided window to see Mr. Freeze, now with a serious look to which if you looked close, you can see a smirk being made. "At this moment, both Frost and Maselia are alive, i'll give your their exact location, just bring me my ice cream and movie at exactly 7 o'clock pm, 7 o'clock sharp, 7 o'clock."

After that was silence as Bradford and the others looked on.

Later that day, as the sun started to go down, a ice cream truck came by the prison as many guards had their guns ready. The guards stopped the ice cream truck as it reached the gate and checked it out. Then after the truck was checked, the ice cream was brought in into the prison to which they were checked too.

The Warden seemed to have wanted every inch of ice cream checked. Bradford and Gordon checked their watches. "It's 5 to 7." Gordon noted to which the warden gave a smug look.

"He doesn't tell me how to do my job and neither from you too, inmates don't tell and give the time, i do."

"I don't care if he has a rolex or not, we need to stick to the timeline that was agreed to." Bradford put in to which one of the other cops shook his head.

"Screw him, let him wait. Plus he sliced the guys cock off. With a box cutter!"

"I don't care, we're on his time!" Gordon agured to which the warden shook his head.

"Check it again." Every cop looked confused and started up again. Bradford and Gordon both sighed, not happy how this was going.

Soon the ice cream and DVD was being brought in by guards, the Warden, the GPD, Bradford and Commissoner Gordon though the halls where many more inmates complained about that they were seeing. Soon they arrived at the cell of Mr. Freeze and his new friend Firefly. They entered, placing a table and two plates down on the table as Mr. Freeze, who was handcuffed to his lower bunk. "5 ice cream cones, chocolate, vanilla, chocolate mint, peanut butter and rocky road flavors." The ice cream man said as he past the cake in the cell on the table.

"Wow" Mr. Freeze said smiling as he seen a guard bring in "A Christmas Story" on DVD in the cell. The warden looked not happy at Mr. Freeze who was happy at what he got before Freeze noticed something. "Ah, napkin Jeff?" Bradford nodded his head and got hi ma napkin to which Mr. Freeze placed on his lap. "Ice Cream man." The ice cream man looked at him. "Might wanna put down 30% down for your very good service." Mr. Freeze then took a lick of the chocolate mint ice cream and smiled in joy and kept licking. "Oh hey, what time is it?" He asked in between licks.

"7 o'clock." The Warden noted to which Mr. Freeze looked at Bradford.

"That right Jeff?"

Bradford sighed before checking his watch. "7:08"

Mr. Freeze who kept licking his ice cream sighed. "That's dissapointing Warden." He then looked at the Warden in the eyes as he kept licking his ice cream, each lick a loud one. "How can you expect me not to fuck around with you." Another lick. "When you can't even be honest with me."

"Not now Freeze, you got what you wanted." Gordon asked getting in the cell. "Where's Frost and Maselia?" Mr. Freeze looked up at Gordon and said nothing, just kept licking his ice cream cone, getting to the cone part. He then bit into the cone, making a crunch. "Come on Freeze."

Mr. Freeze then finished up by eating the rest of the cone and sighed. "Okay, here we go." He looked at Bradford, then the Warden before getting back to Gordon. "45 degrees, 55 minutes and 5 seconds north. 75 degrees, 45 minutes, 2 seconds west." Gordon and Morson looked at Ramirez, who was writing it down, before the two started to rush out as did the others. "Better hurry you two! If you're anything like the Warden, you're already frozen in place and too late!"

Soon after getting on a helicopter and riding off in it, 50 minutes later, the copter landed in the middle of abandioned factory yard in another part of Gotham. Both Gordon and Bradford got out and looked around the locale as this was where Freeze said Frost and Maselia were. "Where are they?" Gordon asked before Bradford noticed something.

"What's that?"

Gordon and the cops with them looked to see something far away, looked like someone. "Come on!" Gordo said, making the group rush towards it.

Over at the prison, Mr. Freeze was now at his 3rd ice cream cone, the chocolate one and started licking it. He noticed Firefly looking iffy. "I guess that if i don't share, you'll-"

"Not be happy, yes." Firefly answered to which Mr. Freeze smiled.

"Then what are you waitng for my arsonist friend, sit down and have one." Mr. Freeze smirked pointing at the two ice cream cones. Firefly smiled and sat next to Mr. Freeze and took the chocolate mint ice cream cone and started to lick it. "Yummy, huh?"

Back with Gordon and Bradford, they got close to the shape and seen it was a blond hair man, only wearing pants and shoes and he was freaked out. "Who are you guys?" He yelled, knife in hand, then took he a gun out and shot a cop with it before more cops shot the man up, killing him.

Gordon and Bradford looked confused before seeing what the man was next to, a weird capsule, connected to a generator and a timer with a chair and rope in front of it. There was a shape in it. "Check who's inside there!" Bradford yelled as he and Gordon looked at the now dead body.

Something came back to mind as he seen the body's face. "This is Jonny Frost!" He yelled before looking at the capsule, which the other cops opened up to reveal the seemingly sleeping Rogen Maselia. "Get him out!"

One cop went to get Maselia, but when he went to grab Maselia, out of nowhere, Maselia then broke into many pieces, like ice being broken. No blood was drawn at all, the seemingly sleeping man turned out to be frozen before breaking under pressure. "What the fuck?" The cop yelled shocked as was both Gordon and Bradford.

That's when Gordon noticed there where tanks connected to the capsule next to the timer. "Co2 tanks, we were too late." He said picking up a frozen piece of Maselia's head with a gloved hand. "When the timer end?"

"8 minutes ago." The cop who broke Maselia by mistake said looking at the timer.

Back with Mr. Freeze and Firefly around the same time, they both were enjoying A Christmas Story as they were eating their ice cream. "Love this movie."

"Same here man." Firefly agreed as he licked his ice cream.

"You know there's a certain tempature for ice cream that makes it perfect. Cold enough for it not to give brain freeze, yet not enough to melt?" Mr. Freeze explained as the movie got towards the end.

"Did not know that." Firefly said as he kept his eye at the tv. Then before he knew it, Mr. Freeze jumped in anger at Firefly punching him before taking the ice cream cone of Firefly's and shoving it down his mouth, choking Firefly, who tried to fight back, only for Mr. Freeze to deliver 2 punches to the face.

Man inmates who seen this started yelling at the chaos going on at the cell. Mr. Freeze then took his own ice cream cone and shoved it too into Firefly's mouth hard enough to cause some blood to come out. Soon after a couple seconds, Firefly was dead and feel to the floor. Mr. Freeze sighed, seeing theb lood on him's arm, then he started the movie over and took the last ice cream cone, whic hwas peanut butter and started to lick it and watched the movie as the warden and guard came to the cell door, shocked at the scene.

Mr. Freeze turned at the Warden before pointing at the dead Firefly and just kept a calm look and he licked his ice cream. "Think he might have gotten a little brain freeze, amybe from eating the ice cream too fast."

Over with Gordon and Bradford, it was not good. "We could have saved him!" Bradford yelled angry, if the warden hadn't made them do the extra search, they could have saved Maselia.

"Calm down Jeff!" Gordon yelled back. "Freeze is in jail! He can't do anymore damage now!"

"What about him?" Bradford noted pointing at Frost.

"Must have been made to watch Maselia freeze to death."

"Then why he try to kill us?"

"Must have thought we were there to kill him after being captured." Gordon explained thinking how it went. Then his cell phone rang to which he picked it up and listened only to be shocked. He hung up as Bradford looked cofused.

"What?"

"Freeze just killed his fellow inmate."


End file.
